Tout le temps du monde
by CacoNya
Summary: [OS] [Sterek] "Il pleuvait ce jour-là, le jour où ses doigts avaient touché les siens, s'y étaient mêlés pour ne plus jamais les lâcher..."


Bonjour, bonsoir~

Cette petite chose a été écrite suite à un défi pour la fête des mamans, dont le prompt était "Maman, je me suis marié le mois dernier".

N'hésitez pas à mes dire ce que vous en avez pensé, c'est la première fois que je m'essaie au Sterek.. .

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il pleuvait ce jour-là, le jour où ses doigts avaient touché les siens, s'y étaient mêlés pour ne plus jamais les lâcher. Le soleil était sur le point de disparaître à l'horizon et, pourtant, pour eux, c'était un jour nouveau.

Les gens disaient souvent « mariage pluvieux, mariage heureux ». Ils se fichaient tous les deux des croyances populaires, il aurait pu venter, neiger ou même grêler que leur réponse aurait été la même : « oui ». Pour aujourd'hui, demain et tous les autres jours que pourraient bien leur offrir cette vie qu'ils vivraient à deux.

xXx

Derek lui avait demandé de l'épouser presque sur un coup de tête.

C'était un soir d'automne et la peur s'était insinuée dans tout son corps lorsqu'il avait vu son petit-ami s'effondrer, à quelques pas de lui, résultat d'une semaine encore bien trop mouvementée au goût de toute la meute. Toutes ces conneries ne leur arrivaient-elles donc qu'à eux ? Le monde n'était-il donc pas assez grand ? Apparemment, non, puisque Beacon Hills venait encore d'être le théâtre de quelques morts inexpliquées et que la meute avait dû s'en mêler.

Et voilà où ils en étaient. Dans un entrepôt lugubre aux vitres brisées et qui, à présent que le combat était terminé, empestait la peur, la sueur et le sang, tout ça à la fois. Et Stiles. Ses jambes s'étaient soudainement dérobées sous lui, il avait tendu un bras devant lui, vers Derek, comme pour se retenir ou recouvrer son équilibre mais voilà. Il avait perdu connaissance. Son compagnon avait vu ses yeux se voiler soudainement, papillonner une seconde puis se fermer.

Alors Derek en avait oublié tout le reste et, faisant fi de la fatigue qui étreignait ses membres, avait obligé ses jambes à porter son poids, même si l'une d'elle était profondément entaillée. Il avait accouru auprès de lui. Il s'était jeté à ses côtés, avait même été jusqu'à oublier ses sens ultra développés, et avait porté la main à la joue de Stiles, murmurant son prénom et des « réveille-toi je t'en prie ».

Pendant un instant, le temps s'était comme arrêté. Le loup n'entendait plus rien autour de lui si ce n'était sa propre respiration sifflante. Rien d'autre. Et il avait paniqué. Il avait eu peur de l'avoir perdu pour toujours et une plainte sourde avait franchi la barrière de ses lèvres. Il avait resserré sa prise sur le corps inerte qu'il tenait dans ses bras et il avait ravalé un sanglot. Alors, lorsqu'il avait senti l'humain bouger entre ses bras et qu'il avait rouvert les yeux, il l'avait serré dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que Stiles ne se mette à crachoter dans son cou quelque chose comme quoi il n'arrivait plus à respirer.

Derek l'avait repoussé doucement juste pour pouvoir mieux déposer ses lèvres sur sa joue et il lui avait dit, juste assez fort pour que lui seul l'entendit :

\- Stiles, si tu continues comme ça, je vais devoir t'enchainer à moi.

\- Ouais… Ouais, c'est ça. M'enchainer à toi comme tu dis. Cool. J'aime beaucoup le concept.

Et le voilà qui recommençait déjà à babiller. Mais Derek l'avait pris au mot, à ce moment-là. A dire vrai, il y pensait depuis quelques temps déjà mais l'occasion… C'était l'occasion, le moment spécial qui lui avait manqué jusque-là. Alors il ne s'était pas démonté. Et jamais il n'avait semblé aussi sérieux de toute sa vie lorsqu'il lui avait demandé :

\- Stiles, tu veux m'épouser ?

Le loup avait senti le jeune homme se tendre entre ses bras, vu la confusion passer dans son regard et, pour la première fois de sa vie, Stiles avait semblé avoir oublié tout son vocabulaire. Il avait ouvert et fermé la bouche à plusieurs reprises, sans qu'un seul mot ne franchisse la barrière de ses lèvres et, au final, il en avait eu marre de lui-même et de son incapacité à émettre ne serait-ce qu'une syllabe. Il s'y était pris autrement. Ses longs doigts s'étaient refermés sur le t-shirt de Derek et, soudainement, ses lèvres avaient été sur les siennes.

Tout le monde le savait, Derek était un constipé des sentiments. S'il vous grognait dessus, deux possibilités : soit il était énervé, soit il vous aimait bien. Stiles avait appris à lire entre les lignes, à remarquer les fois où la main de Derek frôlait la sienne, les fois où le loup fermait les yeux et inspirait profondément, juste parce que l'humain se trouvait dans la pièce et que, c'était plus fort que lui, il fallait qu'il le sente. Stiles savait qu'il le regardait, lorsqu'il avait le dos tourné, et s'il l'avait remarqué c'était parce que le loup le faisait même lorsqu'il passait près d'un miroir, l'idiot. Et Derek ne faisait jamais étalage de ses sentiments en public. Surtout pas lorsque la meute au complet était là pour les voir. Comme à cet instant.

A cet instant, Stiles savait que c'était le cœur de son petit-ami qui avait parlé, puisqu'il n'avait même pas remarqué que Scott s'était raclé la gorge lorsqu'il avait entrepris d'étouffer son meilleur ami en le serrant contre lui. Ni même que Lydia avait commencé à taper du pied, à quelques mètres d'eux. Par contre, lui, avait très bien entendu le soupir attendri d'Allison.

Alors il avait souri tout contre les lèvres de Derek. Et il avait passé ses bras autour de son cou tandis que tout en lui criait « oui ».

xXx

Ils s'étaient dit « oui » un jour de pluie. C'était aussi le premier jour du printemps et le froid encore ambiant donnait une bonne raison à Derek pour se tenir tout près de Stiles. C'était aussi à cause du vent, si les yeux du loup étaient humides et tout brillants, Stiles ne dirait jamais le contraire.

Scott avait accepté avec joie d'être le témoin de son meilleur ami tandis que Derek avait demandé à sa petite sœur, Cora, d'être le sien. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde pour assister à leur union mais c'était là toute leur famille et ils en étaient fiers.

\- Mi.. Mi.. Mi-Mi… avait commencé le maire, fronçant ses épais sourcils, rajustant ses grosses lunettes sur son nez et rapprochant le papier de ses yeux pour essayer de déchiffrer les caractères imprimés.

Stiles avait viré au rouge et avait eu la très, très forte envie d'arracher la pauvre feuille des mains de l'homme qui massacrait son prénom, de la rouler en boule et de l'envoyer au loin. Sur elle était inscrit un prénom que personne ne connaissait. A part son propre père, bien sûr, Scott et Derek (qui avait réussi à le lui soutirer dans un moment de faiblesse ultime, le traître.), aucun de leurs invités ne le connaissait. De toute manière, ils ne seraient jamais arrivés à l'écrire. Ni même à le prononcer sans le massacrer encore plus.

Alors il avait pris le pauvre maire en pitié, s'était un peu rapproché de lui et lui avait glissé, tout bas, la prononciation de cette _chose_. Bien sûr, il avait grimacé lorsque l'homme avait repris, l'air tout fier de lui, _Mieczyslaw_ Stilinski, et s'était retenu de toute ses forces pour ne pas se retourner et baffer ceux qui, dans son dos, avaient eu l'audace de pouffer en entendant le nom-qu'il-ne-fallait-pas-prononcer. Surtout, surtout Peter. Non mais quelle idée de se marier, aussi, hein !

Il avait aussi vu les lèvres de Derek esquisser un petit sourire. Mais le loup-garou avait eu la bonne idée de glisser ses doigts autour de son poignet, ce qui avait eu pour effet de quelque peu calmer son compagnon. Dieu qu'il n'aimait pas son prénom.

Et puis, lorsque le maire avait (enfiiin !) annoncé qu'ils pouvaient s'embrasser s'ils le désiraient, pour sceller leur union, Stiles s'était jeté au cou de Derek et tout le monde avait ri lorsque, dans leur empressement, leurs fronts s'étaient heurtés et qu'ils avaient dû recommencer.

xXx

Un mois. Cela faisait déjà un mois que Stiles se réveillait chaque matin et, incapable de résister, portait sa main gauche jusque sous son nez.

Non. Définitivement, c'était bien réel. L'anneau doré brillait fièrement à son annuaire et le bras de Derek – son mari – était bien là, enroulé autour de sa taille. Par contre, ses sous-vêtements s'étaient fait la malle. On se demande bien pourquoi.

Cela faisait un mois qu'ils s'étaient dit « oui », un mois qu'ils nageaient dans le bonheur et que Stiles ne redescendait plus du nuage sur lequel il avait élu domicile. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement alors que, le lendemain même du mariage, Derek le trainait jusqu'à l'aéroport le plus proche, direction leur lune de miel sous le soleil des tropiques ?

Merci qui ? Lydia et ses idées de génie, bah oui.

La peau de Stiles avait pris des couleurs. Un joli coup de soleil rougissait son nez et ses joues alors que le soleil commençait doucement à dorer sa peau d'ordinaire si blanche. Derek avait plus bronzé que lui mais, que voulez-vous, la nature est ainsi faite. Et son époux, puisque c'était ce qu'il était à présent, prenait un plaisir certain à lui faire remarquer chacun de ses coups de soleil. Parfois en appuyant son doigt dessus, ce qui arrachait inévitablement un glapissement indigné du plus jeune ou, lorsqu'il était plus, disons, inspiré, en parcourant sa peau de baisers qui le faisaient immanquablement frissonner. Et c'était la première fois, en un mois, que Stiles revenait sous le soleil de la Californie.

Et la première chose à laquelle il avait pensée, une fois qu'il eut déposé sa valise au pied de son lit - _leur_ lit – et qu'il se fut jeté tête la première dans les coussins, c'était « Maman ». Il s'était redressé, assis au milieu du lit, envolé sous sourire béat. Et Derek l'avait regardé en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, sentant que quelque chose dérageait son compagnon. Alors Stiles lui avait expliqué. Tout était allé si vite qu'il n'avait pas pu se rendre sur la tombe de sa mère depuis leur mariage et il avait été tellement occupé à se rouler dans son propre bonheur qu'il n'y avait jusqu'alors pas songé.

Derek lui avait simplement tendu la main, l'avait tiré pour le remettre sur ses pieds et l'avait poussé doucement dans le dos jusqu'à ce qu'il fût assis sur le siège passager de sa belle Camaro dont il refusait de se séparer. Ce que Stiles comprenait tout à fait. Rosco, sa bonne vieille Jeep, était toujours là, après tout.

Derek s'installa lui-même au volant du bolide et conduisit tranquillement jusqu'au cimetière de Beacon Hills. Si Stiles ressentait le besoin de parler à sa mère, qu'il en soit ainsi. Le trajet s'effectua dans le silence, ce qui était plutôt étrange venant de Stiles qui ne cessait jamais de s'épancher sur tout et n'importe quoi. Même sur les feux tricolores, lorsqu'il commençait vraiment à s'impatienter à un feu rouge.

Le loup-garou se gara devant les grilles entrouvertes du cimetière, descendit d'un mouvement souple de la voiture et la contourna pour ouvrir la seconde portière. Cela faisait longtemps que lui-même ne s'était pas rendu sur la tombe de sa mère, n'était pas venu rendre visite à tous les membres de sa famille qu'il avait perdu, ce jour-là, dans l'incendie. Le cimetière, c'était un lieu tellement particulier, tellement silencieux que, parfois, pour Derek, cela en devenait pesant voir angoissant… Ce silence qui y régnait lui rappelait plus encore la perte des siens que les noms qu'il pouvait lire graver sur les pierres tombales. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se remémorer les cris de joie, les rires, les pleurs, tout ce qui avait un jour résonné dans l'enceinte du manoir, et fait écho jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Tout ce qui n'était plus.

Le temps avait passé, il s'était fait une raison. Il avait trouvé une nouvelle famille et, plus que tout, il avait trouvé Stiles. Il s'était accroché à lui comme on s'accrochait à une bouée de sauvetage. Il avait été pour lui comme la lumière au milieu des ténèbres. Et Derek avait arrêté de se ressasser sans cesse cette nuit horrible au cours de laquelle il avait tout perdu ou presque. Il avait tourné la page et, en même temps, avait commencé à espacer ses visites au cimetière pour ne plus s'y retrouver que quelques fois par an. A présent, il avait toute une vie à vivre…

Derek se secoua légèrement alors que son compagnon refermait la portière de la voiture derrière lui. Ils restèrent là, côte à côte, l'espace d'un instant, avant que Stiles ne prenne une profonde inspiration. Et le loup senti plus qu'il ne le vit la main de son mari se glisser dans la sienne avant de serrer doucement ses doigts. Il était temps.

Derek embrassa doucement Stiles sur le front avant de le laisser s'avancer seul, tout d'abord jusqu'à l'entrée du cimetière puis entre les pierres tombales. C'était son moment, à lui seul, pas le sien. Le sien se trouvait non pas au fond à droite du cimetière, là où la mère de Stiles reposait, mais au fond à gauche. Alors il s'y dirigea à son tour, prêtant toujours une oreille attentive aux battements de cœur de celui qu'il avait choisi de faire sien pour le restant de ses jours.

xXx

Stiles s'arrêta devant la tombe de sa mère, Claudia Stilinski. Il eut un petit pincement au cœur.

Il s'accroupit devant la pierre tombale et songea une fraction de seconde à rester ainsi avant de finalement se laisser tomber en arrière et de s'asseoir en tailleur. C'était l'enfant qui venait parler à sa maman, il pouvait se laisser aller, ici. Il soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait tant de chose à lui dire. Pour une fois, Stiles prit le temps de penser un peu à ce qu'il allait dire. Il pouvait sans problème passer le reste de la journée à cette même place, à parler encore et encore. Mais cela aurait voulu dire qu'il laisserait Derek seul, et ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Alors il prit une bonne inspiration et se lança :

« Maman, je me suis marié avec un homme le mois dernier. »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, juste quelques secondes, avant de reprendre :

« Me regarde pas comme ça. J'aurais voulu venir te le dire plus tôt mais, hé ! C'est pas ma faute, il m'a emmené en voyage pour notre lune de miel. Mon premier vrai de vrai voyage, maman, tu te rends compte ? Derek, oui, parce que oui, c'est lui mon mari… Je sais. C'est presque trop beau pour être vrai. Rien que de sortir avec lui, rappelle-toi, je me suis pincé un nombre incalculable de fois, fallait bien que je sois sûr ! »

Le jeune homme se passa une main sur le visage.

« Je… Je suis certain que tu l'aurais aimé. Adoré, même. C'est tout à fait le genre de mec auquel on a envie de faire un câlin. Ou de retirer le t-shirt pour baver son corps trop parfait. Mais il est à moi, pas touche.

J'aurais aimé que tu sois là pour voir ça, tu sais ? Le jour du mariage, j'arrivais plus à tenir en place. Déjà que c'est compliqué en temps normal mais là… Il a fallu que Scott m'arrache ma cravate des mains. J'allais m'étrangler avec, il a dit. Tu sais, c'est Mélissa qui m'a accompagné jusqu'à… euh, c'est pas l'autel vu qu'on s'est mariés à la mairie mais, tu vois ce que je veux dire. C'est ma deuxième maman, et c'était vraiment cool de l'avoir près de moi à ce moment-là. Je me suis pris les pieds dans, je sais pas, bref, j'ai failli tomber mais heureusement elle m'a rattrapé. Et Scott a failli oublier les alliances. Mais Peter les avait. Je sais pas comment il a fait pour se retrouver avec alors qu'elles étaient censées être chez Scott et je veux même pas savoir. »

Stiles secoua la tête pour se sortir cette image absolument horrible de l'esprit. Il se pencha un peu en avant, afin de poser la main juste sous le nom inscrit sur la pierre, puis tourna la tête pour jeter un œil de l'autre côté du cimetière, là où Derek se tenait presque droit comme un i, les mains dans les poches de son jean (à défaut de pouvoir les mettre dans celles de son éternelle veste en cuir, puisqu'il faisait trop chaud pour la porter), devant les tombes de ses parents.

Stiles sourit doucement en le voyant ainsi et, ne le quittant pas du regard, poursuivit :

« Tu te souviens quand j'étais petit, tu me disais souvent que, l'amour, ça te donne des papillons dans le ventre, ça te fait un peu tout oublier, te fait perdre un peu pied mais, en même temps, ça t'ouvre les yeux…et quand tu rencontres la personne qui te retourne le cerveau, bah ça y est, t'es grillé !

Hey… maman… je crois, non, je suis certain que je l'ai trouvée. Et un jour, promis, je te le présenterai. Je t'aime maman, tu me manques. »

xXx

Le loup entendit plus qu'il ne le vit son humain s'approcher de lui. Il inspira. Dieu qu'il sentait bon… Il ne bougea pas, cependant, ne se retourna pas, gardant obstinément le regard posé sur les pierres tombales devant lui.

Il ne leur avait pas parlé, lui. Non pas qu'il n'eut rien à dire à ses parents, au contraire, il avait toute une vie à leur confier. Mais pas aujourd'hui, pas maintenant.

L'herbe crissa sous les pieds de celui qu'il avait un jour considéré comme l'humain le plus fou et peut-être aussi le plus stupide qu'il lui ait jamais été donné de rencontrer. Un homme qu'il avait appris à connaître, qui avait su voir plus loin que ce qu'il avait bien voulu laisser transparaître, qui s'était lentement insinuer en lui, jour après jour. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus s'en défaire. Un homme qu'il avait appris à aimer.

Alors il le laissa se glisser derrière lui, le laissa enrouler ses bras autour de lui jusqu'à ce que son dos repose contre son torse. Les lèvres de Stiles vinrent doucement se poser au bas de son cou et un frisson le traversa. Derek prit sa main dans la sienne, faisant doucement tourner l'alliance autour de son doigt, pour la porter jusqu'à ses lèvres.

Ils avaient tout le temps du monde.

* * *

PS : Je t'aime maman.


End file.
